It's only High School
by eCHOBUNNi
Summary: High School can be just as bad as a soap opera...Multiple Pairings, Shonenai, Shoujoai, Het, BUT not 'till later chapters. Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors. For I am too lazy to look over my texts.
1. New School, New Friend

A/N: Third fanfic! xDD I kind of quit on Bump! Set! Spike! Konoha rendon! but whatevers...

So this is another highschool fic. It's in Sakura's point of view. I actually don't like her that much but, in this fic I get to play around with her a bit..tee hee.

Warnings: Multiple Pairings, Shonen-ai, Shoujo-ai, explicit language?

* * *

I sit patiently in the school's office waiting to see the principal. I sigh in fustration. 

It's my first day of my freshman year at high school and I'm 45 minutes late. I got off at the wrong bus stop and had to walk. I got lost for 25 minutes and had to get my mom to pick me up.

Finally the door to the principal's office opens. "You can come in now, Sakura Haruno."

I pick up my bag and enter. "Have a seat miss."

The principal is very kind-hearted. He's the school's 3rd principal and is he ever old. Atleast he's nice. He greeted me with a smile. I can see the gentleness in his eyes.

I bow my head and say, "Sorry for being so late." I look up and he's giving me this look, waiting for me to explain my tardiness.

"Honestly, I've enver taken the bus before, and this school is pretty far away from my house and..yeah"

That same smile that greeted me was still plastered on his face. "It's all right Miss Haruno, Tsunade-san told me you are a well behaved student so, I'm sure this won't happen again."

I nod in response.

"Here's your schedule and a school map. I'll walk you to your homeroom, which is also the english room. Your teacher is Kurenai Yuuhi."

"Since you're in grade 9, most of your classes will be on the second floor, so there's no reason for you to be on the third floor. Got it?" I assume, he was joking a bit so I just smile and nod.

"Room 19..just over there."

We entered the class, and all heads turned towards the doorway. I hate being late like this...it's embarassing. My face reddens a little.

"Sorry to interupt, but this girl here just transfered from Midori no Hana Junior High."

"Welcome to my class! I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, your homeroom teacher." Wow, can she look any younger? She looks like she's in her senior year in high school!

she shook my hand and dragged me more into the classroom. "We just finished introducing ourselves," she explains, "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

I turn to face the class. All those eyes staring at me..I inhale and say, " I'm Sakura Haruno..I'm excited to be here and..I can't wait to join the volleyball team.."

I look back at Kurenai-sensei and give her a look saying, was that ok?

"Wonderful! Please have a seat..hm..is there any seats left?" Kurenai-sensei scanned the classroom. Oh great, there's not even a desk for me.

"Right here sensei! Behind me!" A girl with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail raised her hand in the air.

"Oh, forgive me! You can sit back there." I take my seat and the blonde girl instantly turns around.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," she whispers and smiles, "Nice to meet you."

I smile back and she turns around again.

Kurenai walked around the class and passed out textbooks, "Please start reading chapters 7 and 8, chapters 1 to 6 are unimportant. There's questions, at the end of both chapters, please don't write in the book and answer the questions correspondantly."

I open my textbook and began to read, then I felt a poke on my arm.

I look to my side. There's this boy, his hair blue black and spiked up in the back, he has the blackest of eyes hiding behind thicked rimmed glasses.

An earphone was stuck in one ear and the other in his hand. "Hey, what do we have to do?"

I blink and snap out of my mesmorized state and avert my gaze to my textbook, "Uh..chapters 7 and 8 then the questions at the back.."

"Thanks." He puts the earphone back in his ear and opens his book. I blush furiously and try to concentrate on the mass of words in my book.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha, grade 9's heart throb." I look up and see Ino grinning at me like mad. "But don't touch, 'cause he's mine." she said in a warning tone.

What was that suppose to mean? You can't own someone, that's wrong!

My first impression of Ino, she's a bitch.

But I don't like Sasuke..do I? Sure he's cute..but I don't like him. I can't just say that by looknig at him. Honestly I've never expierenced a relationship before, not even a crush. My previous school was and all girls school. I was suppose to go to another one, but my mom's friend Tsunade, suggested I go here instead because of it's high education program. Thsi it my first time being in a co-ed school in a long time. Since..grade 4 I believe. Plus, I think she noticed how I entered a new world called "adolescence" and my hormones couldn't stand being around so many girls any longer.

The bell snapped me out of my thoughts. I slipped my textbook into my bag and left the class. I stared at my schedule..science next. It's on the first floor I believe.

I quickly descend the stairs and quickly find the science room. Ha, I found it fast. i'll get a good seat..

Wrong.

The class was full already. How did they manage to get here so quickly?

The last seat that's left is all the in the back, again. Ten minutes into class already..and the teacher isn't here..

I take out my english questions and work on those.

When I open my textbook, a crumpled paper lands on it.

I open it and read:

_Yo Haruno._

_What's up? I'm Sasuke. Don't worry I'm not trying to pick you up xD_

Wow, Sasuke has beautiful penmanship, I'm almost embarrased to right back because my writing is big and..hard to read sometimes.

_Hey, nothing really..you?_

I crumple up the paper again and try to find where Sasuke's sitting, and realize he's right infront of me. I throw the paper over his shoulder I see his head bend down a bit as he replies and tosses it back over his shoulder.

_Hm..same._

_So, Midori no Hana Junior High..what school is that?_

_It's an all girls school.._

_Why's the teacher so late?? It's already been 20 minutes_

_Oh I see...so are you like one of those boy deprived lesbians?_

I choke and glare at the back of Sasuke's head. I crumple up the paper and throw it at his head jokingly, "I am not!"

He turns around and laughs, "I'm just kidding!"

"So, you're a really easy horny school girl?"

"Sasuke! I'm gonna kill you!" I playfully punch him in the shoulder. He clutches his shoulder and gives me a hurtful look. "Ow, with a punch like that, you're off to a good start!" We let out another round of laughs. "Just playin'." He smiles at me, I stick my tongue out at him.

"I happen to be a hardworking student, and very athletic."

All of a sudden, the door flew open and in came Kurenai-sensei followed by a white haired man.

"I'm so sorry students! I forgot to give some of you your lockers! So whoever's in my homeroom please follow me!"

She gave everyone a lock and a piece of paper with the locker number and combination on it. "Most of your locker will be on this floor and some one the second." Kurenai-sensei explained.

I watch Sasuke walk down the hall to his locker. I look at my paper to see if mine is by his. Damn, I'm on the second floor. I ascend the stairs and look around the lockers to see which one is mine. I notice Ino standing at an open locker touching up her make-up. I hope to god, my locker isn't by hers. I panic a bit when I keep getting closer and closer to her.

I am now standing right beside her, staring at her in disbelief. She notices me and closes her compact mirror.

"Hey! Looks like we're locker neighbors!," She closes her locker door and starts to leave, "See your around!"

I open my locker and neatly place everything inside. Feeling satisfied, I close my locker and right there is Sasuke. "Yo."

I jump back, "Jesus Sasuke.."

The bell rings loudly and people begin to floor the hallways. "What do you have next?" he asks.

"Um..History then lunch, you?" "Same." He took that as in invitation to walk with me to History.

That's when I knew, I've become friends with the grade 9 heart throb.

* * *

A/N: It thought this chapter turned out pretty good xD Possible, Sasu/Saku?? You never know... 


	2. The Goth and the Emo

**A/N: OMG WOW! Thanks everyone for reviewing my fic, and faving it, and adding me to your alert lists! I feel so overwhelmed! Thank you again xDD Here's chapter TWO! A little short..but I'm typing up the next chapter right now so I'll get that up here soon.**

**By the way...go see my Deviant Art! ****again everyone! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**Histroy flew by fast. More textboks and note passing the lunch arrived. 

"You're going to eat lunch with us right? my new friend asked.

"Us?" "Me and my buddy Gaara, you'll probably like him."

At that moment, a red headed kid approached us, "Oi emo boy," he grabbed a lock of my hair, "Who's strawberry crotch here?"

I couldn't help but laugh. No one has ever called me that before! "That's Sakura." Sasuke introduced me.

"Coo. Is this real?" he asked while playing with my hair.

"Totally, how about yours?" I patted his bright red hair.

"He takes fire crotch to a whole new level." Sasuke smirked. Gaara flew onto Sasuke, wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a pleading look. "Only you would know..." he moved closer so Sasuke's ear. "...Sa-Su-Ke, Sa-Ma"

Said boy blushed a deep red and pushed the other boy away. I burst out laughing again. Gaara joined me and slapped Sasuke on the back.

"Calm down, little emo fag." Gaara teased. Speaking of emo...I didn't notice how emo Sasuke is. You'd think his thick rimmed glasses and blaring screamo music would've given is away but I'm not always quick to judge.

Sasuke is wearing tight pants, red converse and a tight red Bullet For My Valentine shirt. His only accesories are his wristwatch and earphones.

Gaara on the other hand, is the complete opposite. The loud mouthed gothy kid wore slightly baggy black pants with chains hanging everywhere and studs lined his pockets. He wore boots hidden by his loots pants. On his upper body was a Slipknot shirt. Man, is this guy ever scary. On his left arm are 2 studded bracelets and one spiked. On his right there's a wristband with a red pentagram sewn on it and a black and red braided bracelet. Around his neck was a coller with half inch spikes on it. Instead of tiny white earphones, he had big ass dj headphones.

Around his eyes were heavy black eyeliner that looked like it was covering something..To top it all off is a red tattoo that matched his hair, of "Ai" in kanji on his forehead.

I felt so out of place with my bright yellow shirt, blue jean skirt and flats.

"Let's bounce, I haven't eaten anything all day." Sasuke comlpained.

We made our way through the busy hallways and stoped at Gaara's locker to get his lunch.

"Nice lunchbox." I compliment, "50 dollars at the pawn shop." He grins.

As we walk, his chains sway and clang gently against his authentic metal Slipknot lunchbox.

Right was we enter the cafeteria, I remember that I left my money in my locker. "Shit, guys I'll be right back." I make a mad dash down the the hall, up the stairs to my locker and back down. I quickly buy my lunch and search for the two dark minded boys.

I find them sitting at a table in the corner. That's so like them to pick the secluded corner.

"Hey guys...oops."

All though he had red hair like Gaara...his eyes were a dull brown and this other guy look like a more mature version Sasuke except his hair's a solid black and it was pulled into a loose ponytail.

"Eep! I'm so sorry!" I turn to leave.

"Wait.." I slowly turn towards them. Both had smirks plastered in their faces.

"Have a seat, relax." The older version of Sasuke says. His voice is deep and smooth. Feeling a bit intimidatd, I oblige.

"What's your name hunny?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ohohoho...who're these strapling young lads?? You have to wait and see xDD**

**Yeah Gaara's waaay of out character xD I think he's cool. I dunno if there's such thing as a red Bullet For My Valentine shirt but I don't care.**

**I don't know if there's such thing as a Slipknot lunch box either. Now that'd be coo.**

**R&R !!!**


	3. Encounters and Bonding

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! Yeah!**

* * *

Chapter Three - Encounters and Bonding

"What's your name hunny?" the red head asks.

I stare at both of them, I'm a bit nervous for a few reasons..

They're freaking GORGEOUS! I feel so unpretty around them and intimidated..plus I don't want them to touch me.

"Isn't it rude to ask for someone's name without giving yours first?" I retort. The mature version of Sasuke snorts in annoyance. The red head narrows his eyes and his smirk deepens. "My my, what a mind this one has. Forgive me my darling, I'm Sasori Akanosuna. Very pleased to meet you." I turn my gaze to the unknown senior sitting beside him. He stares right into my eyes, I almost melt but I tell myself to stay strong and stay persistent. "Itachi Uchiha." He finally introduces himself.

"Uchiha?" I raise my eyebrows. "Yes, is there a problem?"

I shake my head, "No of course not. It's just..no wonder I've mistaken you for Sasuke..." They exchange amused looks.

Sasori takes my hand in his and makes me stare into those lifeless eyes. "Please don't change the subject, you still haven't told me your name..." He brought his other hand up to my hair. Before he could, I block it and take my hand away from his other one.

"Sakura!" I turn around and see my emo savior. "Sasuke!" I get up and take his hands. He pulls me to his side and glares at the two seated seniors.

"Sakura..what a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady.." Sasori winks at me. Blush creeps onto my face and I turn my head to hide it. "You guys are creepy.." Sasuke grabs my tray and steers me away. "Sakura what were you thinking?!" Sasuke didn't even try to hide his anger. We reach the table and Sasuke pulls a chair out for me and sits me down, and slams my tray infront of me. Gaara slips off his headphones. 'What's up?"

Sasuke sulked and repeatedly poked his food with his fork.

I sigh and explain to Gaara, " I thought Sasori and Itachi were you two..so they made me sit there and they harassed me I guess.." Gaara stared at me in disbelief then laughed loudly. Some heads turned to see what was going on.

"Wow, no one's ever mistaken me for that preppy bitch." "Sorry.." "It's all right..really, it's emo boy you better apologize to." He slipped his headphones back on.

I watch the emo boy take a tiny sip of his chocolate milk and focus on his food again.

"Sasuke, I'm truly sorry, I didn't realize you relationship with your brother isn't as strong." I appologized with half sarcasm in my voice.

He sighs and mutters, "Whatever.."

I slide my seat closer to his and lean my head on his shoulder and look up at him with big sorry eyes, "Sorreeee, Sasuke-kuuuuun" I say in my cutetest voice possible.

He looks down and we look into eachother's eyes, my expression softens. Gaara coughs and I shoot up from his shoulder and Sasuke looks away, and says softly, "You're forgiven.."

I slide back over to my food and finish it up.

Gaara chuckles and slids his headphones off again, "So what classes do you crazy kids have next?"

"Art." still-flustered-Sasuke stated.

"All right, how aout you Cherry Blossom?"

"Computers or something like that."

"Coo, me too." The bell goes off. "Let's go. Laterz, Sasuke."

"I would've never imagined, a goth and an emo being best friends." I tell Gaara, "I thought you would've gouged out his eyes with a spork or someting."

"Heh, we've been best friends since, forever! We're not gonna let sterotypes get between us." He smiled fondly.

"Aaww, sounds sweeeeet!" I tease.

We arrived at the computer lab and took two computers in the back. The class finishes filling in and the teacher got up from his computer at the front.

"Welcome, freshman! I am Asuma-sensei. Since it is the first day..we're not gonna do much, but all I want you guys to do is make a school e-mail. It's pretty obvious how to do it, just open the student e-mail program on the desktop and just follow each step from there. Oh yeah, when picking e-mail names and passwords, please make them appropriate..."

I stared at my screen, "Hey Gaa-chan, what should I put for my e-mail?"

"Oh I know," He pulled my keyboard towards him and typed. When he finished, he clicked next for me.

"You dink!" I pull his keyboard away from his typing fingers and input the perfet e-mail for him and click next. I stick out my tongue at him.

firecrotch2theX-TREMExxxxxx. 

"Haha! You bitch!" He stole my keyboard again and made a password for me. "Oh my god! What did you put?!"

"I like boobies" He grinned.

"Oh yeah?" I steal his keyboard and type in his password. "What is it?"

"I lick men."

We laughed loudly as the teacher passed by. "Is everything all right?"

After finishing making our e-mails we pretty much just fooled around some more by sending each other stupid e-mails then class ended.

"Well, I got english now. So, I'll see ya later."

I actually have a spare..so I'll spend my time in the library. Ony my way, I take a pit stop inside the washrooms.

Just my luck, Ino and two of her friends(more like clones) stood behind her.

"Speak of the devil," She looked me up and down, "It's Miss Cherry Blossom." She sneered and her friends laughed like her joke was actually funny.

She walked up close to me and roughly tugged on my hair, "What kind of cheap hair dye did you use? It looks so fake!" She laughed and looked back at her friends who laughed with her. "That's not what Sasuke thinks." I blurt out.

They all fell silent. "Speaking of Sasuke-kun," She let go of my hair to circle around me, does she think that's really intimidating? "Didn't I tell you, not to touch?"

She stopped in front of me to give me a dirty look. I stared right back at her. "Oh but Ino, I did more than just "touch" him." I gave her a smirk that I quickly picked up from Sasuke. She narrowed her eyes at me. I see her arm twitch and I swiftly block the hand that tried to make contact with my face. Ino let out a fustrated growl and stormed off, her friends close behind her.

I glare at the door which she just exited from. I brushed the whole encounter off and continued towards my destination.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if there's any grammar or spelling errors. I don't really look over them, but I tried to this time.**


	4. A Blonde Enemy and a Blonde Stalker

Damn, am I ever angry. A million things are running through my head right now, and these feelings, I cannot surpress them.

A part of my is angry about this whole encounter. What the hell is her problem? She's note even going out the the boy! Another part of me is proud. I told her off! I did more then just touch! God, I'm so good!

Anyway, I ascend the stairs and walk down the hall to my locker. I hear someone follow me up the stairs. I ignore it.

I pretend to be walking casaully, and make an abrupt stop at my locker and quickly spin the lock. I hear shoes skid to a stop and I turn my head to see the cause of the noise. Standing there, is a blonde boy, staring wide eyed at me as if I caught him doing something. He quickly turns and pretends to search for something on the bulletiin board.

He is following me? I'm a bit wierded out...after getting some things, I continue on my treck to the library, with my blonde stalker close behind.

If you're going to stalk me, please be less obvious, I roll my eyes.

I decide to play a little game with him. A little game of cat and mouse.

When we get into the library I head straight for the long rows of shelves. I notice him go on the other side. They're the kind of shelves where you can see through the other side over top of the books. I walk slowly, observing every book I pass. I turn around and walk back and spot the blonde guy staring back at me again. He scrambles for a book and pretends to read.

Thinking I turned away or something, he peeks over top of the book but sees I'm still staring at him. He quickly brings the book back up to his face.

While his vision was being blocked, I quietly run to a different aisle and watch him. He puts the book down and searchs frantically for me. He walks briskly up the aisle and I follow him. He stops at the end of the aisle, scratchs his head and looks around. I come up behind and say, "Why're you following me?" I watch him jump up in fright.

He turns around with the same scared expression on his face from the two other times I spotted him.

"Er...I.."

"This is wrong you know. I should report you."

"Pleas Sakura don't! Don't you remember me?" He held up his hands in front of himself defensively.

I'm a bit shocked that he knows my name. Why don't I know him?

I narrow my eyes, "Who are you exactly?"

"Don't you remember? From that resort in Florida?"

I look at him up and down. Spiked blonde hair, bright blue eyes, tanned skin...My face lights up in realization.

"Naruto! I'm so sorry!" I laugh and wrap my arms around him, "Wow, I haven't seen you since..2 weeks ago!" We stay embraced, while I take in his scent.

"Eek! I'm sorry!" We break apart and I see a violet headed girl runaway..looks like one of Ino's friends..

"C'mon, let's sit." He takes my hand and leads me to a table.

"So, how are you? You haven't been returning my e-mails!" He gave me a worried look.

"Well you see..I was kind of living in a fantasy world when we were going out..but then reality hit me. After we parted ways at the airport, I thought..there was no way I could ever see you again. All I knew about you was your e-mail. So I tried to get over you..."

He took my hands in his and leaned forward. "Sakura, we've found each other again! That means we can be together forever." He gave me a sweet smile.

I blushed. I didn't know what to say. I don't really have those same feelings anymore. "Naruto, I-"

"Yo Sakrua! It's funny how our schedules practically work the same." Sasuke plopped himself down beside me. "Hey dobe, haven't seen you in a while."

"Teme..." Naruto muttered under his breath, "Look Sakura, call me later ok?" He handed me a piece of paper with his number on it and left the library.

"What's your relationship with him?" Sasuke asked.

I'm not really mad at Sasuke for interrupting, I'm kind of glad. It saves me sometime to think about what I'm going to say to Naruto.

"I met him at a resort in Los Angelos..it was only a summer fling."

"SASUKEE!"

My eye twitches and I think my eardrums break. I see Sasuke cringe.

"Hello, Ino-san." He mutters.

"Why're you sitting over here? Come sit with me and my friends!"

Sasuke gets up and grabs his bag, "Actually, me and Sakura were just about to leave."

"Er yeah..." I gather my things and quickly get up." Sasuke wraps his arm tightly around my waist and we walk away. I look back and stick out my tonuge at Ino. She glares and flips her finger in return.

Bell rings again.

"What do you have next gym?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I told you, it's funny how our schedules work the same."

We get to the gym and I slip out from his arm. I blush realizing his arm was around me the whole time.

"Oi, you two!" Gaara came up behind us and put his arms on our shoulders. "Miss me?"

"Hey Gaara," I smile. Gaara averted his full attention on Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his neck again. "How's my little emo boy? Didn't skip any classes to go write poetry in the lavatory?" "Ah, Gaara get off me!" Sasuke was blushing again. The more Gaara hangs off his neck..they do look like a cute couple. I bring my hand up to my nose to stop any nosebleeds and laugh at the two.

We sit on the bleachers with all the other students and wait for instructions from the teacher.

"Hello students. I am Anko, your gym teacher. There's three boxes on my left of girls gym uniforms, and on my right guys uniforms. It says boldly on each box which size uniforms are in each. Please line-up in two seperate lines."

I wait in the girls line and guess who's behind me? Ino.

"It's obvious what size you are Sakura. Large." She laughed loudly.

"Is that the best you got Ino? Pffft, whatever makes you feel better about yourself I guess."

I walk up to Anko-sensei and she hands me a size small. When it's Ino's turn Anko pokes her in the stomach with a pen and hands a her a medium.

I smirk at her and she glares.

When I change into my shorts they're seem really short on me. I look at the other girls and their shorts are atleast at their knees. Mine stop at mid-thigh, and can my shirt get any tighter?

I leave the change room and run to Anko-sensei. "Euh...sensei? My clothes seem a bit..tight." She made me move arms that were desperatly trying to cover myself up.

"Hey Anko, I think I need bigger shorts." Both of our heads turn to see Gaara's "buddy". My eye's widen and I feel blush creep it's way onto my face. I see why he wears baggy pants. Gaara grin's, "I swear he's not excited." Anko laughed and went into her office to get new uniforms.

I avert my gaze and stand there awkwardly. I can feel Gaara's eyes crawling all over me. "Coo, are those real too?"

"Gaara!" I yell and cover up my chest. Anko comes back out and hands me a medium uniform and Gaara, large shorts.

After I changed we played dodgeball. Then the day ended.

"Before you all leave! All sports team sign ups are this Friday!"

"You! Pink head!" Anko called me.

"Mind giving me back the small uniform?" "Yeah sure."

I run to the changerooms to get it and run back to Anko. "Here."

"Do you mind putting it back in my office? The boxes are in the back." She asked with a mouth full of dango.

"Yeah..sure." I do what she asks and go back into the changeroom. By this time, everyone has already left. The wierd thing is, when I go into the changerooms it's dark. Someone had turned off the lights. Only a running tap could be heard. I stumble around trying to find a light switch. I trip over a bench and hit my head on a locker.

Ok...no light switch over here. I rub my head and get up. I find a wall and finally find a swtich. My eyes adjust to the brightness. My locker's wide open but my clothes aren't inside, just my bag. I walk over to the running sink and see my clothes soaked and full of soap. Near by is a neatly folded plastic bag.

How nice of Ino to think a head and leave a plastic bag.

I wring my clothes out as much as possibly and shove them into the bag. Sasuke and Gaara had been waiting for me outside.

"Hey, why're you still in your gym clothes?"

"This is why." I shove the platic bag at them. "Here, you can wear my coat." Gaara handed me his long black trench coat. "Thanks."

What a first day of school.


	5. Confessions

Chapter 5 - Confessions

Gaara and Sasuke both got rides home from their older siblings so I had to take the bus home by myself.

I missed the early bus so I had to wait another 10 minutes but I didn't have to wait alone. While I say on the bench that senior from lunch, I think Sasori was his name, was standing a few feet away talking on a cellphone. I listened to Sasori's side of the conversation until the bus came around.

The bus is fairly empty so I take a seat in the back. There were so many other empty seats on the bus, but Sasori decided to pick the seat right next to me.

He gave me a flashy smile, "Hey babe." I shift uncomfortabley and watch the world pass by me through the window.

"Look, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Wanna give it another go?" I study his face, it seems honest forgiving. Why not?

"Ok then." I give him my sweetest smile which he returns gratefully.

"So, you into sports?" He asks.

"Yeah totally," I nod. "I can tell." He smirks and checks me out up and down. I shove him playfully. "Shut up!"

"Seriously, which sport? You thinking of joining any teams?"

"Yeah, I'm joining volleyball for sure."

"Cool, I'm a volleyball player myself. Star setter since junior high. How about you? Aiming for any positions in particular?"

"Um..probably power or middle hitter."

"This may seem a bit soon but, would you like to hang out on Friday? After tryouts?"

"Wow, don't you work fast?" I tease, "I'll think about it Sasori-san."

"Cool," He flashed me one of his gorgeous smiles again, "Well, this is my stop. Do you take the bus in the morning?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, I'll see you first thing tomorrow then." He gives me a cheeky wink and exits the bus. Hm, he's not that bad afterall.

For the next couple of days, Sasori rides the bus with me every morning and after school. He's actually really sweet, way different from that rude pedofile I met at lunch.

All though Sasori changed from our first encounter, Itachi stayed quiet and cocky. It kind of makes me suspicous what these two boys are up to, but I think I'm a bit blinded right now by something..perhaps a crush?

My friendly relationships with Sasuke and Gaara have been growing fondly and my rivalry with Ino keeps getting bigger and bigger. I finally found out her friends names, Hinata and Miyuki.

Hinata is the violet headed girl that ran away blushing after seeing my and Naruto hug. It turns out..she has a crush on him. So, there's another reason for Ino to harass me.

On the subject of Naruto, he's really...creepy and obsessive...I didn't call him Monday night, and he keeps sending me e-mails and watching me from a far during school. I don't know what to do about him..honestly.

So it's Friday, school's almost over, I have 2 classes left. I spend my spare in the library again, and notice my blonde stalker sitting a couple tables away. I play our game of cat and mouse in the rows of shelves, and I sneak up on him again.

"Following me again? Maybe I really should report you."

"Ah! Sakura! Sorry.." He ran his hand through his hair nervously, "You haven't been returning my e-mails or calls again Sakura." I don't like his tone of voice, it's too possesive.

"I have been busy..." He walks towards me and traps me between him and a shelf.

"Yeah I know, busy with Sasori..." We lock eyes. He pushs me roughly against the shelf and holds me captive. "Sakura...you're mine.." I slap him hard across the face. "Naruto! Stop! Please! I'm not yours!" I push him away, obviously angry, "I think we should end this. Right now." I state sternly. "Ok...ok. I understand." he whispers, "I'm sorry." I push past him and walk down the aisle, standing there not-so-secretly is Hinata, hiding behind a book. "Don't worry Hinata, he's all yours." She gives me a wide eyed look and I storm out of the library.

I bump into Sasuke in the hallway. "Whoa, what's going on?"

"This school has been giving me nothing but DRAMA!, since I got here!" I grasp his shoulders.

"Heh, calm down Sakura."

"Even at my previous school, which was filled with hormonal, pmsing girls, there wasn't this much drama!"

"Well, when you mix hormonal girls with the opposite gender jealousy is bound to happen and that equals drama." he rolls his eyes, "Seriously though, what happened?"

We take a walk towards the field across the street and I tell him my whole situation with Naruto and our past relationship. Eventually I start to rant abou t Ino and by this time we're laying on top of the hill in the field.

"...she's such a stuck up bitch! You do know she has this big obsession with you right?" he nods and keeps listening, "She acts like she has posession over you and she thinks I like...have a thing for you or something...which I don't but...there's nothiing wrong with you or anything..I just prefer being friends with you! Damn it..I'm just rambling now!" I feel his hand clasp over my mouth.

He chuckles a bit, "Sakura, it's ok...really." He lets go of my mouth and we lay still and quiet.

"So, who do you like?" we both blurt out at the same time.

"Um...you first!" I say quickly.

"Well...uh...guess."

"Hm, fine. Is she in our grade?"

"Euh..."

"Ok...in our homeroom?"

"No..."

"Hinata?"

"No.."

I name all the girls I know the names of and none of them are his crushes.

"I can't figure it out! Is it someone I know?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh my god, don't tell me it's Ino..."

He stays silent.

"Are you serious?! I swear to god Sasuke..if it's that bitch..."

"No! It isn't! Ok!" He yells. I'm a bit taken aback, is he irritated because I'm probing around in his love life?

"Um..well then...is it-"

"Sakura, no matter which girl you name it's not going to be her." I sit up and stare at him.

"But you said it was someone in our grade!" He sits up too and stares me in the eyes. The look on his face was serious, but his eyes told me he was about to confess something big.

"I'm sorry if you had any feelings for me but.."

"Don't worry I dont."

"Sakura, I'm gay."

* * *

A/N: I'm terribly sorry to any Sasu/Saku fans. Really. Gawd, I just lost a bunch of readers . 

Anyway, I might make a one-shot about Naruto and Sakura's summer fling.

R&R


	6. Innocence Lost

**WARNING!: HINTS OF MATURE ACTS!**

**Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors, for I am too lazy to look the text over.**

**'KkayThxByeHaveANiceDay**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Innocence lost

"Sakura, I'm gay."

I gaped. Wow...I'm not homophobic but..this is just so..unexcepected.

"How..when did you find this out?" I tried to say it in a way that wouldn't offend him, but I think I picked out the wrong words anyway.

"Well..I know we've only known each other for..less than a week but, I realized that I was gay this summer you see..."

_Flashback - Sasuke's POV_

The place was packed. I was jammed between thousands of other misunderstood teens, moshing to the talented bands playing in this tiny establishment called a club.

I was having the time of my life, 7 bands were suppose to play in this 10 hour show, and only 6 hours have passed. This was my first experience at a show like this and I was having the time of my life. Since I was so unexperienced, I got pushed roughly onto the ground by some hardcore punk. I grunted and covered my head while him and his friends kicked my legs. Soon, I felt my arms being lift up and I was on my feet again.

I come face to face with a grinning boy. His face layered different make-up, hiding his true identity. Slick white bangs, swooped down over half of his face and a cute, black, hat with cat ears, topped his head.

"Are you all right?" I manage to hear him yell over the loud music. I nod in reply.

I feel something warm trickle down the side of my head. The boy infront of my notices and frowns. He takes my arm and pulls me through the crowd to the washrooms.

He sits me down on the counter, and works quickly. He dabs a warm papertowel against my head and puts a band aid on a cut that mysteriously found it's way on my head.

"Heh, thanks..." I mutter.

"No problem." He gives me a warm smile.

"I'm Sakon."

"I'm Sasuke."

"Cool, is this your first show?"

"Yeah it is."

"Heh, you had it pretty rough for your first show." Hm...this guy is really nice. He's..nice looking too.

"Hey, I know this place where a bunch of guys like us hang out, wanna come?" This guy wanted something from me, I could tell. And I was about to give it him.

We ran and ditched the tiny club and ran to a giant building. We headed down to the basement and the place was almost as packed as the club except, with less noise and this basement is bigger. He lead me to a backroom.

It was filled with smoke, and it smelt strongly of alcohol. Four people crowded around a small TV. "Hey everyone."

All heads turned, smokes in their mouths. "Hey hey hey! Sa..Sukon?" Some big guy slurred and squinted at Sakon.

"You dumbshit! That's..gulp That's SA-kon..heh." A red headed girl yelled.

"You got a new one I see."

"Yeah, where's Ukon?"

"Oh in there." The red head pointed to another door.

All 4 of them got up from the couch, like they were about to leave.

Before I knew it, I was in trapped between two white haired twins behind that door, in that backroom, in the basement, of that giant building.

Let's just say, I lost my first kiss, and my innocence.

_End Flashback - Back to Sakura's POV_

I watched Sasuke intently, play with the grass in front of him.

"So..um.."

"Yeah?"

"Are you a virgin?" I ask bluntly.

"Pfft! Yeah! Everything we did that night was...oral..."

"Oh ok.."

"Sorry to confess this to you all of a sudden...I just couldn't bear to tell Gaara."

"It's ok really, but why?"

"Hn, I know that you're thinking...Gaara might've appeared very slightly as a gay...but he's just playing. He couldn't be any straighter..." Sadness washed over his face.

I gasp, "Sasuke! Do you possibly-!"

"Look who's hanging out on _our_ hill! Yeah!" I can see the irritation on Sasuke's face as, Itachi, Sasori, and two other people approach.

"Sakura-san, this is Kisame," Itachi pointed at the blue headed guy beside him.

"And this is Deidara!" Sasori wrapped his arm around the girliest looking guy I've ever seen! His hair was long and blonde, pulled into a neat ponytail. Long bangs cascaded over one side of his face.

"Nice to meet you, yeah!" He grinned.

Sasuke glared, "Why would she care." He got up, I stayed silent but followed his lead.

Older Uchiha blinked at the younger one. "She would care, because she's hanging out with is tonight."

"What?!"

"Sasuke! We're late for class! See you later guys! Nice meeting you, Kisame and Deidara!" I bolted down the hill dragging Sasuke with me.

How am I going to exlpain this to Sasuke?

* * *

A/N: I planned on making it longer, but my brain busted.


	7. Akatsuki

A/N: Sorry for teh delay.

This chapter is dedicated to my buddeh on deviantart, Kinga-Nine.

EXCUSE ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR ERRORS  
FOR I AM TOO LAZY TO LOOK IT OVER  
'KkayByeHaveANiceDayThx.

R&R

* * *

Chapter 7 - Akatsuki 

I wasted no time avoiding Sasuke. Once we appeared into the gym, I escaped to the changerooms. I changed slowly, fearing Sasuke would be out there ready to question me.

What's his relationship with his brother anyway? Why does he care so much?

I changed so slow, no one was left in the changerooms except for me. Well actually, Hinata's standing at the sinks just staring at me through the mirrors.

She's more creepier than I thought.

I head out and sneak beside Gaara. "Hey what's going on?" Everyone was either, lazing around the bleachers, or standing infront of the gym's bulletin board, like Gaara and I.

"Signing up for sports clubs, are joining you anything?"

"Oh yeah, I am actually. I've helped my junior high win the volleyball championship."

"Coo, I'm joining Tennis." I laughed a little, I tried imagining Gaara, clomping around in his huge ass boots, on the tennis court with his chains swinging everywhere and holding some black, gothed out racket, with equal amount of chains attached to it, and studs all around the frame.

"I was the junior high champion myself." I laugh even harder, I can picture the ref making a bad call on Gaara around the final points of the match, and Gaara would end up chasing the ref around the court swinging his scary racket, attempting to hit him.

"I know what you're thinking, and I'm pretty god damn sexy in a tennis uniform." We shared a chorused laugh.

"Does Sasuke play any sports? And where is that little emo boy?" I inquire.

"Oh, he said he's 'not feeling well' so he's ditching in the bathroom. He seemed really pissed, he even pulled out his journal."

"Pffft, he actually has a journal?"

"That's why he doesn't play sports."

Gym went by quite slowly, more dodge ball fun.

Tryout time, more girls signed up than I thought but I overheard some girls talking, and the only reason they joined was to watch the guys play volleyball. Our school values sports way more than education, so the tryouts were held in a building behind the school, specially made for the volleyball club only.

It was a fairly large gym, it held 3 courts.

The girls who were tired out from all the condtionning, sat on the sides and watched the guys play on the other side of the gym.

"Ok girls! Time to stretch!" Coach Tsunade yelled.

"Hey pink head," I turn to face this girl with really long brown hair. Even though it was tied into a ponytail, how did she manage to play volleyball with such long locks? "I'm Kin, wanna stretch with me?"

"Yeah sure, I'm Sakura by the way." We helped each other stretch and through out the tryout we hung out together.

After tryouts, we walked to the parking lot together. "Later Sakura-chan!" "Bye Kin."

"Hey you," Sasori pulled me into an embrace and kissed me on the cheek, "How was tryouts?"

"Euh...fine.." I blush.

"Cool, Kisame's driving us to our favorite hang out, c'mon."

I sat behind the drivers seat, Sasori to my right, and Deidara beside him and Kisame and Itachi in the front.

"So you're Sakura yeah?" Deidara smiled at me, "My sister rants about you alot, what exactly is her beef with you?"

"Your sister?"

"My baby sister Ino yeah!" Now that you mention it, the blue eyes, the long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and long bangs covering half their faces, loud personalities, they have alot of similarities.

"I think she's just jealous that I'm friends with Sasuke, and she thinks I'm trying to get into those tight jeans of his."

"Itachi-san, isn't you little brother gay?" Deidara questioned. There was a small pause before Itachi replied, "Well, I pretty sure he is, but he won't admit it."

"I always see that Gaara kid hanging off of him. do you think they're gay together?" Kisame joined the conversation.

"Temari-san says he couldn't be any straighter." Itachi voiced.

"It's been over a year now Itachi, and you still call her Temari-_san_" Deidara put a big emphasis on the san. Itachi stayed silent. "Itachi's going out with Gaara's older sister?" I whisper to Sasori, "Yeah why?"

"I dunno, I think that's cute."

We pulled into a parking alot infront of a local arcade and restaurant

"Hey, I know this place." I studied the big flashing sign that read, Akatsuki.

"Really? How?" Sasori asked me.

"I went here a couple of times with my friends."

"We started hanging out here at the end of junior high. Now two of our friends,who graduated last year, work here. So we hang out here alot 'cause you know, free food and games."

When we enter, we were greeted by the loud music and sound from all the games, We head straight towards the back where the restaurant is located. We take big booth in the corner.

"Hey you crazy kids, you better have money this time." The waiter warned us.

"Aww, but Kakuzu! We always eat here! Atleast give us some discounts, yeah!" Deidara whined.

"Although you always eat here, you never bring any money! That Hidan! always contradicting me...no wonder his pay is so low! He's always giving you guys free stuff!"

"You're so tight Kakuzu! Loosen up a bit and treat or friends!" Hidan yelled from the prize counter.

"Hidan you.." Kakuzu gritted his teeth.

"Don't worry Kakuzu-san, I brought money this time." Itachi pulled out his wallet.

"Yay Order all you can eat! Itachi's treating!" Deidara cheered.

"I don't see why you don't bring money all the time," Kakuzu pulled out a notepad and pen, "You're parents are loaded."

"Why bring money when there's friends here to give you free stuff."

"I see you have a new girlfriend Sasori. She's a pretty one."

"Yeah, this is Sakura."

"Hey Sakura, I'm Kakuzu. That's Hidan over there."

"Hey Sakura!" I see him wave from the prize counter.

I smile warmly at Kakuzu and wave back at Hidan.

We ordered two pizzas and some soda that we ate and drank together.

While Kakuzu was busy serving other people, Hidan gave us free tokens to go play some games.

After 4 hours, me and Sasory combined tickets and we looked at all the prizes at the counter.

"We have 680 tickets. What do you want Sakura?"

"Uh, it's ok I don't really want anything.."

"What can I get this lovely young lady for 680 tickets Hidan?"

"Forget the tickets, whatever you want I'll give to you."

"Thanks Hidan, she'll take that bear then." The bear was huge! It was half the size of me, but I'm not very tall.

"Oh wow, thank you so much Sasori!" I give him a big hug which he returns.

"Ew, all this love is sickening me, get the hell out of here now." Hidan joked.

We drive to my house and Kisame pulls up into my drive way.

"You have a big house yeah!" Deidara commented.

"Heh, yeah thanks."

I get out of the car and Sasori follows me.

"Thanks for the ride Kisame. I'll see you guys later." I wave.

Sasori puts his arm around my shoulders and walks me to my front door.

Once we get there, he lets go of me and we face each other.

"Today was really fun Sasori-kun. Thanks again for the bear." I hug the bear tightly in my arms.

"Sakura..." We lock eyes.

Those dull brown eyes seem to pull me closer to him. I drop the bear, and lean forward.

He moves closer to prevent me from falling. He places a hand on my lower back to pull me even closer so our bodies touch.

He hooks a finger under my chin and tilts it upwards.

I'm not new at this so I know what I have to do, I wrap my arms around his neck as he lowers his face to mine.

I stare at his lips until we make contact.

My eyes close as we share a passionate kiss.


	8. Unrequited

Chapter 8 -

The kiss seemed to last forever. Until we heard a very loud honk..

"WoohooGet a room you two, yeah!" Deidara was hanging out the window waving at us.

"Deidara, you bastard.." Sasori flipped him off. Deidara stuck out his tongue in response and slid back into the car.

Sasori averted his attention back to me.

"I'll see you later, all right?" He ran a caring hand through my hair.

"Of course."

I watch the car pull out of my drive way, then I enter my house.

"I'm home! Is anyone else?"

"In the living room, Sakura dear."

I plop down beside my mom with my bear on my lap.

"Where've you been?"

"Out. With friends."

She takes my bear and hugs it.

"I see. Your lip gloss is smudged." She takes it upon herself to wipe it for me.

"You're lucky your dad's not home. He's too protective."

"Yeah, I know. What're you watching?"

"Forget what I'm watching," she turns the TV off and faces me, "Spill it! Who is he?, and what did you guys do?"

I happily recount my evening to my mom and she tells me about her past boyfriends. After exchanging relationship experiences, I say goodnight to my mom and get ready for bed.

Hereafter, I log onto MSN.

As soon as I'm online, Gaara messages me.

**I pwn teh Desert BITCHES! says: Hey, how come you didn't tell me you had a date with Itachi?? xD ;P**

**I pwn teh Desert BITCHES! says: Yo Strawberry Crotch?? You there??**

** ѕтяαωъєяяу kissєs ;;ilysм ъαъє says: sry i wuz changn my sn**

**I pwn teh Desert BITCHTES! says: Whoa, who's this "babe"??**

** ѕтяαωъєяяу kissєs ;;ilysм ъαъє says: well its not itachi**

**I pwn teh Desert BITCHES! says: That's good, Sasuke might not be as mad at you now..**

** ѕтяαωъєяяу kissєs ;;ilysм ъαъє says: wut?**

**I pwn teh Desert BITCHES! says: He was seriously freakin' out earlier man, he just went to bed to calm down.**

** ѕтяαωъєяяу kissєs ;;ilysм ъαъє says: wuts his problm n e way?**

**I pwn teh Desert BITCHES! says: Damn it, I g2g..we can talk about this more tomorrow. Want to?**

** ѕтяαωъєяяу kissєs ;;ilysм ъαъє says: ya of course when?**

**I pwn teh Desert BITCHES! says: Meet me at the mall, in the food court at 4**

** ѕтяαωъєяяу kissєs ;;ilysм ъαъє says: kk sure**

**I pwn teh Desert BITCHES! says: All right, laterz**

** ѕтяαωъєяяу kissєs ;;ilysм ъαъє says: byye 33**

The next day, I showed up at the mall around 2 o'clock to do some shopping before having this talk with Gaara. After he logged off, I felt so confused. I really needed to know the truth about Sasuke, but I kind of feel like I'm butting into something Sasuke doesn't want me to find out, but if Gaara can tell me anything about him, maybe Gaara knows Sasuke really cares for me or something?

I finish purchasing everything I need, which is a couple of new articles of clothing, so I decide to get something to eat and just wait an hour in the middle of the foodcourt

for Gaara. I get a burger and fries and find an empty table.

Finally I find one, but as I put my tray down, another girl does the same.

"Eck, I'm sorry...wait, Kin? Hey!"

"Haha! Hey Sakura!"

"What're you doing here?" I take my seat and so does she.

"I have to work at 4. I'm just eating before I go." She takes a big bite out of her sub. I've never realized it before but, Kin is like a female version of Gaara, with the exception of her long brown hair, tighter gothic clothing, and more of a quiet personality. So the only thing that makes her like Gaara, is her fashion tastes..

"Oh cool, where do you work?"

"Rave."

"Oh, I love that store!

"Meh, it's ok..."

"Heh, why'd you apply there then?"

"My sister is like the manager there..so it was easy to get a job. The pay is pretty awesome too."

"Wow, that's cool. Hm..I wish I had a job..." I pouted a little.

"I could set up a job interview for you." She offered nonchalantly.

"No way! Really??"

"Yeah of course. If you get the job you get 45 employee discount..."

I knew right then that, Kin was going to be a very important friend in my life, I'm so glad I met her.

Later on, Gaara showed up in a pink and white striped uniform, and a matching cap from Happy Cone, the most popular ice cream store in the mall.

I couldn't stifle my laughter. This was just too funny.

"Oh my gawd! I would have never thought I'd seen you in pink and white!"

"Haha, shut up!" He plopped down beside me, "Oye, you're Kin right?"

"Yeah I am, and you're Gaara?"

"Yeah. Did you see the new shipment of Tripp clothing they just recieved at Hot Topic?"

"Oh yeah, I got this skirt today." She got up and did a little twirl, "Now that I'm up, I gotta get to work. See you later guys."

"See ya, Long Locks." He flashed a smile at her. I observed Gaara amusingly while he watched Kin walk off. He held a dreamy look on his face. His eyes seemed to trail after her watching the way her body swayed.

He looked at me with that dreamy look but it quickly faded into a what-did-i-do? look. I squealed and grinned like crazy.

"What's your problem?" He raised a non existant eyebrow at me.

"You knew her already didn't you...and the only reason you asked for her name is because you just needed something to start a conversation with her."

"So what?"

"You like her don't you."

He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but he didn't quite find the right words to say, so he just kept it open with no sound emitting from it.

"Aww! That's so cute!" I glomp him from across the table.

"Argh!," he pushes me back into my seat, "I..yeah..no..so what?!"

"No need to get so flustered, Mr.Smooth."

"Oh yeah? Well who's this "babe" you love so much?" He regained he composure faster than I thought.

I look down at my fries and try not to blush. "It's Sasori..."

"Aww! That's so cute!" He says in a high voice and glomps me.

"I knoow!!" I hug him back. Upon embracing him, he backs away quickly.

"Atleast it's not Itachi, because if it was, Sasuke would start to think you're just another Ino or something. But Sasori's no better, infact he's the worst out of the whole group." I tilt my head, confused. I nod, urging him to continue.

"He's the biggest player ever. It's because of his good looks you know? He's even had relationships with older girls in the past. I think he's bi too. He went out with Deidara for awhile.." He paused to steal some fries from me, "He's almost like the leader of the group. In their freshmen year, he got all of them into drugs and started his own distributing buisness. Obviously Itachi was invovled, and since his parents were the least around and he has biggest house, they were always getting high in the living room. This is wear Sasuke gets involved." By this time, I join Gaara and start munching on some fries as if it's popcorn in a movie theater.

_**Story telling Sequence/Flashback - Sasuke's POV**_

I didn't really notice it until now. That smell. It was horrible. I can't even describe it. I don't know what it is but I can smell it all the way from my room, upstairs.

There's music blaring and a laugh louder than that. I wasn't aware of what my brother and his friends did because I was always out of the house before I could find out.

I wanted to know the source of that awful smell, so I crept down the staircase and peeked into the living room. About 7 of them, including Itachi, were just lazing around on the couches. The TV and stereo was on, battling for superior sound. My vision was a bit hazed by a light grey cloud floating around the room.

Is this why Itachi always offered to cleaned the living room?

Thinking that no one could hear me I utter, "What the fuck?"

Surprisingly Deidara did, he spun around and glomped me. "Heey Itachi-danna, it's little Uchiha!" He dragged me into the center of the room. Now that I have a closer look, I see the smokes, pipes, bongs, and whatever scattered among them and on the floor.

"What's going on Itachi?!" I ask enraged.

"You're so naive, little emo-chan." He took a deep drag and passed it to Kisame.

"Jealous little boy? I could get you started too..." Sasori smirked at me.

"You! You started all this? God damn it Sasori...I should-" I was immediatley cut off by Deidara's lips on mine.

He breaks the kiss to say, "You talk too much." I push away from him only to be caught by Sasori. He shoves a pipe into my mouth which causes me to gasp which is a terrible idea. Gasping only caused me to inhale, and take a drag. I smack his hand away and I start to hack and cough.

"Don't force it on him, give him something weaker." Itachi advised.

"He's soo cute!"

"Here this'll be perfect for him.

"You're scaring him guys.." Four of them came advancing towards me. I panic and crawl away.

"Fuck you guys!" I get up and escape out the frontdoor.

I didn't come home until 5 hours later, when I knew my parents were home. While my mom was cooking dinner, and my dad in his office, Itachi was cleaning the living room as usual.

I watch him for a bit until he sees me. I never thought my brother would get involved with drugs. It's kind of scary. Ever since he did befriend that Sasori, he's been pretty reckless.

Every so often, when I have no choice but to stay at home with these lunatics, I lock myself in my room and when I do decide to eat a little something, before sneaking into the kitchen, I always catch a glimpse of some random girl dancing infront of them, or making out with Sasori, and it's always a different one every week, There was also some pretty shady guys here too.

Whenever I do see my brother and his friends sober, it's always awkward and I'm absolutely petrified.

I wonder how much longer this whole thing will last?

_**End**_

"...so he's just worried about you. He doesn't want you to get used and abused just like Sasori's past girlfriends."

"Do they still do drugs?" He fiddles around with the empty fries container before replying.

"Not as much as they used too. I know for sure they stopped dealing it. Maybe they're just using up of what's left?"

"Sasuke told you all this?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"and he doesn't mind you telling me all of it?"

"Of course not. He was planning on telling you anyway but he was too angry too. So I did it for him."

The Sunday after, I stayed at home, pondering about what to do about Sasori. I really did not want to get involved with drugs so I was thinking of talking about it with Sasori. He's so dominating though, and I feel a tad intimidated. Also, I don't want to say the wrong thing.

After a long thought gathering, I was set on straightning things out with him, until I talk to him over MSN.

All thoughts were washed away, damn he's such a sweet talker. So I totally forget everything, and take a chance. How bad could it be?

Instead I was fixed on fixing things with Sasuke.

I met up with him at homeroom on Monday. He was in his usual emo corner, writing things in his journal. I take my seat beside him.

"Morning Sunshine." He doesn't even grunt in response. Jokes were useless, so I got straight to the point.

"Sasuke I'm sorry..I'm dating-"

"Sasori? I know." He closed his journal and faced me.

"You're not mad?"

"Well..I am but there's really nothing I can do about it can I?"

"Awwie, friends again?"

"Yeah of course."

I gratefully share a make-up hug with him.

"So, how're things with Gaara?"

"Pretty great, we spent the longest evening together talking in my room." His face lightens up happily.

"But then he started talking about Kin. You know her right?" His face darkens once again.

"Yeah I do.." I feel a bit guilty now for befriending her.

"I can see why he likes her though. Ugh, it's really no surprise."

"Sasukaaaay"

"What the hell do you want Ino?"

"I'm going to the mall tonight-"

"No." Sasuke cut her off. She blinked and continued on anyway, "We're going to see a movie! It would be really awesome if you could come.." Sasuke just glared at her.

"He obviously doesn't want to be caught dead with you, Ino-_pig_"

"Nobody even asked you Pink head. Right Sasuke?"

"But I don't." He stated. She stared at him in shock.

I laughed, "Wow Ino, with you forcing yourself on him everyday, I think you turned him gay." I joked.

"How dare you insult Sasuke! He is not gay!"

"Maybe I am."

"What?! Sasuke..."

"What're you gonna do about it??"

The blonde walked away utterly disheartened and confused.

I was a bit perplexed myself. "Sasuke did you just say that outloud?"

He smiled confidently, "I'm sick of hiding in a closet. It's cold and lonely. I feel as if I can just confess to Gaara already."

"Confess about what?"

Said goth boy was seated in front of Sasuke, face inches away from his.


	9. Love for Everyone

Chapter 9 - Love for Everyone

Sasuke gaped at Gaara. The confidence he once had, was blown away by Gaara's sudden appearance.

"Euh...I was going to confess-"

"-that he thinks you and Kin look good together." I finish for him.

Gaara gave me a non-believing look. He ignored it all together and started a new conversation. Sasuke and I exchange relieved looks.

Gaara had to go to Tennis practice at lunch hour and Sasuke had some art thing to do so, for the first time, I ate with Kin. We walked past Sasori's table and he gave me a wink. I blow a kiss at him which he pretends to catch. We sit down not to far from them.

"Wow, you two are giving me a cavity." Kin rolls her eyes.

"Jealous?" I tease.

"Not really."

"Well, well, well, look who made friends with the butch." Ino and her gang loomed over us. She leaned down and placed both hands on the table, trying to intimidate us. She puts on her best sneer, "Always picking through my trash, eh Sakura?"

"What?" I glance over at Kin to see her giving Ino the deadliest glare ever.

"Kin hasn't told you? Maybe because she's trying to get into your pants this time?" Kin shot up from the table and grabbed Ino by her ponytail.

"You shut the fuck up Ino! What I did that one night was between me and you, just so you could "find" yourself!"

"Bitch! Let go of my hair!" Kin did so.

"Gladly, because it's so fucking greasy." She spat at Ino. Ino narrowed her eyes and slapped Kin hard. The sound of the impact silenced the whole cafeteria. Kin uttered something under her breath and lunged forward at Ino. She tackled her down which cause the whole cafeteria to go in an uproar. I get up from my chair before I could get trampled by the huge circle that was forming around the two. Everyone was going crazy and yelling, "Fight Fight!" "Take your clothes off!" "Someone throw Jello on them!"

Kin brought up her fists and went into a fighting stance while Ino came charging at her. Ino was aiming for Kin's hair but only managed to get her tanktop strap and rip it off because Kin shoved her away. Once again, Kin took Ino to the ground and kept her trapped by sitting on her legs and pinning her arms to either side of her head.

"You butch lesbian! Trying to mount me!" Ino spat

"Whatever skank! You're the one who ripped my shirt!" Kin spat back. The wrestled around on the floor.

"What's going on?" Sasuke slipped beside me.

" I dunno really. They just started going all out."

"Hm, I was worried it was you and Ino."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!" Ino let out a loud shriek. Kin's shirt was completely torn off now and blood ran down from Ino's nose. Everyone fell silent again.

"YOU BROKE MY NOSE! YOU SLUT!"

"Slut?! You ripped off my shirt whore!" The pair backed away from eachother. I ran to Kin's side and handed her my sweater. The circled started to disperse as I veered Kin out of it.

"That was pretty intense." Sasuke joined us as we left the cafeteria. We left the school all together and sat on top of the grassy hill.

"What's you relationship with her anyway?" I ask. Kin layed back and sighed.

"It's a complicated story..." She muttered.

'I heard about it." Sasuke looked up thoughtfully, "Lots of rumours spread around my school back then, about Ino going out with her brother's friend's little sister."

"You guys didn't go to the same school?" I question.

"No, we met at a party." Kin explained, "Both of our older siblings had no choice but to drag us along, so we hung out in the host's garage." Both me and Sasuke listened intently.

"We broke up quite awhile ago. It was really messy. You don't know how thrilled I was to figure out I was enrolled in the same high school as her." She added sarcastically. Before she could continue, Kakashi-sensei came climbing up the hill.

"Yo! Sorry to interrupt but I need to steal Kin for a moment." Said girl got up and walked away with Kakashi. A moment meant the rest of the week because, Kin had gotten suspended for breaking Ino's nose.

_**TIME SKIP! HALLOWEEN TIME!(because I can)**_

"So when's that party at your house Sasuke?"

It's lunch hour on a Halloween Friday. The four of us, Kin, Sasuke, Gaara and I loitered around an empty classroom.

"At 10."

"I wanna go trick or treating!" Gaara whined

"Me too!" I pouted.

"Gaara..Sakura.." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "We're too old now."

"Kin! 3 against 1! You'll come trick or treating right?" I plea

"Haha, I would go with you guys, but I'm working."

"WHAT! Why??" I glomp Kin.

"You're still coming to the party though, right?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, I might be late though." Gaara looked relieved, Sasuke gave bit of a sour look. I let go of Kin and get up.

"We have lots of time though! We can start at 7 while making our way to your house!"

"But I have to help clean."

"Itachi cleans the living room all the time."

"What?"

"I have to help you with your costume anyway." Gaara put in. I mouth, "thank you" towards Gaara while Sasuke stares at said goth boy. Kin watches amused.

"Ok then.." Gaara and I cheer and embrace the little emo boy from both sides. Kin laughs at the scene before her.

Sasuke and Itachi decided to host a giant Halloween party since it is a Friday.

We decided to have Alice in Wonderland as our theme for our costumes, but of course our own interpretations of the costumes. I was to go as the Queen of Hearts, clad in a red and black gothic lolita attire. Gaara was going to dress in red and black too, but as the Hatter, and Sasuke in black and white as the March Hare. Lastly, Kin was going to be the Cheshire Cat in purple and black.

_7:00 PM_

The three of us met at a convenience store a few blocks away from Sasuke's house. We ended up at the emo's house later than we expected because the area he lived in was the richest suburb of the city, so all the houses were spaced out quite widely and their driveways were super long.

"Sasuke..." I sigh heavily, "You didn't tell me you lived in such a rich place.." He glanced down at his watch.

"Hm..it's almost 10..we're almost there though."

"Good, my feet are killing me!" Gaara exclaimed. Me, and the "March Hare" nodded in agreement. Our costumes are too elaborate, we were all wearing big ass boots.

By the time we got to the emo's house, it was past 10. Did I say house? I meant mansion. The place was fricken huge!

It sat on a hill overlooking the rest of the suburb. It took us another ten minutes to walk up to his door. From there, you could see the Hyuuga residence in the next suburb ontop of a similar hill.

"Sasuke! You rich bitch!" I gasp, "You make me want to turn emo!"

"And this is only the outside." Gaara chuckled. The house was already packed, no way anyone was late for this party. From the outside you can see people jammed together through the windows. I can hear the heavy bass from the music before we even opened the door.

When we did, it became loud and clear. It was a crazy techno song, something you'd hear in exclusive clubs.

"Itachi's an aspiring DJ so he has a load of hook-ups to music from all different kinds of clubs." Sasuke explained, as if reading my mind.

We take off our boots and move to the living room.

The heart of the party is here, where the music is of course. On the other side, Itachi stood behind some turntables and massive speakers expertly DJing. He was dressed as a zombie.

"I'm gonna put these in my room." Sasuke slung the candy over his shoulder.

"I'll help." Gaara took a bag.

I was so thirsty so I went to the kitchen. Upon entering I was pulled back into someone arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasori kissed my cheek. He gave it another quick peck then trailed upwards. He found my ear and lightly bit my earlobe.

"Ah! Sasori!" I giggled, "Let go! I'm thirsty!"

"Drink this." He spun me around and caught my lips with his.

"Whoa get a room, yeah." Deidara teased.

"Deidara, you're always interrupting." Sasori said in an irritated tone.

"Then don't block doorways." the blonde glanced at me and caught me staring at him. He was dressed as a Geisha. He wore a simple powder blue kimono that hung slightly loose off his shoulders to give a little sex appeal. His hair was in the same ponytail but it seemed a little...fluffier today. He wore light make-up and heavy blush to emphasize the girly look of him. How could I not stare?

He struck a little pose to give me a full view.

"Do you like it, Sakura-chan?" He gave me a little wink and blew me a kiss. I feel my face heat up and I feel as though my nose is about to explode with blood.

He laughs at my reaction while I bring my hand up to clamp my nose and Sasori wraps his arm around me protectively.

"Stop blocking the kitchen guys." Itachi appeared from behind the blonde Geisha.

"Sorry Itachi-san." We all shuffle into the kitchen where I can finally grab a drink.

"Oh Itachi, your djing skills are brilliant!" I compliment.

"Aren't they? He's going to be our hook up to all the celebrity clubs." Sasori joked.

"Yeah! I'm so close to being with Nana Kitade!" Deidara looked up dreamily.

"Euh?! Really? Could you introduce me to Gackt?!" I ask.

"Ok, but if I do...what'll become of Sasori?"

"Sasori who?" I fake my confusion. Deidara laughs heartily, and an amused look appeared on Itachi's face.

"You'll _never_ forget me after I'm done with you." Sasori gave me one of his sexy smirks that never fails to make me blush. He then, gave a look to his two subordinates.

Understanding the signal, Deidara quicly pranced away with Itachi following.

The zombie DJ paused and turned around, "Just clean up after yourselves, I don't want my parents finding anything."

"C'mon Sakura, I'll give you a tour." He guided me by the waist through the mob of partyers and straight up the stairs. Everyone cleared the way to let us pass.

"You go Sasori!" someone yelled from the side. He hushed the bystander and continued on.

"That's the washroom...Itachi's room..." He steers me around a corner

"Sasuke's room...couple of guests rooms...and this.." We stopped at the end of the hall, infront of a single door. He opened it and walked in, "The master bedroom." He took my hand and pulled me in.

"What a beautiful room..." It was your typical romantic setting, red canopy bed, with silk sheets and loads of plush pillows scattered all over it, and of course the only source of light was from the scented candles placed along the room. I was hypnotized by the aromic candles. The scent seemed to have lured me into the room. Sasori sits on the bed and motions for me to come. I obey and fall onto his lap crashing our lips together. Without breaking the kiss, he somehow managed to get me on my back with him overtop me.

_"Wow he's good..." _was the only coherent thought that manged to surface inside my hazed mind. Sasori's lust and drive were evident through his actions. While his tongue was exploring my mouth, his hands ran up and down my thighs. I hesitated with my actions. Electric shocks ran throughout me, I couldn't control myself. I finally managed to slide my hands up his shirt and caress his chest. I ran my thumbs over his nipples which caused him to groan. He breaks the kiss only to kiss my cheek and trail down my jawline then down again to lick my neck.

All of a sudden I hear something ring and vibrate against my leg. Sasori lets out a exasperated sigh. He reached into his pocket to get his phone and read a text message.

"Sorry babe, looks like there's a drunken fight about to start downstairs. I'll be back." He winks and exits the room. I sit up confused, and stumble out of the room. The loud music woke me from my lustful state.

_"Just what the hell was he planning?!" _I shiver and walked to the washroom.

_"Did he really want to go all the way with me? We haven't even been together that long!" _I enter and face the door to close it. When I turn around I see Hinata sitting on a closed toilet.

"Oh! Sorry! I'll leave!"

"..W-wait..Sakuraa.." She was obviously drunk. There were a couple of cans of beer around her and a full one in her hand. She got up too fast for herself and immediently collapsed. I rush over to catch her.

"Omigod! Hinata? Are you all right?" I was kneeling with her head on my lap.

"Yeh...yeh..." She grips the stomach of my dress to help herself up. She lifted her face not to far from mine and kept her hand where it was. She placed the other one beside her to stable herself.

"Did Ino make you do this?"

"YES! That...BITCH! Always makin' me do all of her SHIT!" She ranted, "She assumed that...I liked..that Naruto...jus' becuz I seen you two makin' out!" she paused to take along sip of beer to ease herself, "She also made ME, ha'e YOU. Buh, I actually REALLY liked yoou." the drunken Hyuuga leaned her face closer to mine, "You see, the reason I wuz so shocked ta see you and Nardo makin' out, is becuz I LO-OVE you. And not that blonde guy." she fell forward on purpose to make contact with my lips. She ran her tongue along my lower lip. I was so shocked I shot up quickly causing Hinata to fall on her face.

"I'm sorry! Hinata..." I race out the door and crash into Kin.

"Sakura! I found you! What's the matter?"

"Er...so many things..."

"Tell me after I have to use the washroom, but you wanna grab me a drink?"

"Uh yeah, sure..." Half way down the stairs I realize that drunken Hinata is still in the washroom. Without thinking, I barge inside.

"Oh Kin, I forgot to tell you...yikes!" Kin was trapped on the covered toilet with Hinata straddling her lap. Kin didn't seem discomforted at all, in fact far from it. Is she even sober? I leave the washroom once again. This night is getting so awkward. I look around trying to find Sasuke and Gaara. While doing so, I notice that everyone around me is having the greatest time of their lives while I'm so miserable. I also noticed all the alcohol held in everyone's hands. No wonder they're having such a good time. They won't even remember it in the morning!

I go back to the living room to find the goth and the emo dry humpnig each other. They have to be drunk. Maybe I have to be too to have as much fun as everyone else.

"Hey you two." I grin.

"Hey! You missed the greatest fight ever." I was right, both boys held cans in their hands, "It was between Shino and Kankurou."

"Damn my brother got owned! He fights like a...puppet!" The two errupted in laughter.

"Kin was lookin for ya." Sasuke mentioned.

"Yeah, she found me."

"Where is she?" Gaara asked.

"Oh god, I can't say this sober." I swiped Gaara's drink and chugged it.

"Whoa! Get this girl another!" Gaara grinned, "So where is she?"

"Wait, just gimme one more." I steal Sasuke's beverage. All though the drinks haven't kicked in yet, I tell the two anyway.

"She's off getting laid in the washroom." I smirk. Gaara looks horrified.

"By who?!" he demands.

"The oh-so-innocent Virgin Hinata." He stops dancing and mutters, "I need another drink..."

Sasuke and I weave through the crowd and follow after him.

"Don't you look happy." I teased.

"I don't know if it's because of the beer but," Sasuke's words were slightly slurred, "I think this is my chance."

"Go for it!"

"Thanks Sakura." He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Haha! I didn't even do anything!"

Gaara returned and handed us another cold one. "Let's go to my room." Sasuke suggested.

"All right, coming Sakura?"

"Nah, I'm gonna find Sasori."

"Forget him! Come with us!" Sasuke dragged me along. I sat in Sasuke's computer chair and Gaara sat on his bed. Sasuke paced back anf forth while ranting about Kin.

After 5 minutes, he chugged the rest of his drink and sat on Gaara's lap.

"...but don't worry, I'll always be here..." He embraced Gaara tightly.

"Yeah...I know you will..." Gaara returned the hug. Sasuke lifted his head to look at Gaara's face. Face inches away from the other, Gaara closed the tiny gap by taking Sasuke's lips with his. I watch the two make-out for awhile until Sasuke moans. I take that as a sign to leave. Once I'm out, I sigh.

What an eventful night.


End file.
